


Angel Trap

by orphan_account



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Chains, Crack, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/Other, dub con!, sex spells, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is ready to do anything to find Gadreel.<br/>He and Cas find a spell that could work...but it requires something extra.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>PWP kind of crack-fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Trap

~~~  
  
  Crowley woke up to the familiar sensation of being in a Devil Trap.

This time though, he didn’t have any idea how he got there. The last thing he recalled was a smoke-like fog hurling around him, then the world went dark. The King of Hell totally did not black out. That just didn’t happen. And yet again, here he was, lying on his back, immobilized and chained with all-too familiar shackles. Taking in the room with no windows and narrow ceiling he noticed several candles illuminating the place, but their light was dimmed, unnatural; he doubted they were there just for decoration.

Feeling a presence behind him, he murmured “Enochian-engraved chains, questionable hex ingredients, just a hint of black magic…so romantic. You surely know how to give a demon the shivers…” His gruff voice sounded even lower than usual. He already had an idea who his captor might be, but was nonetheless intrigued by the reason behind him being summoned here. Footsteps passed around him, as the person behind him went to face Crowley. Tall figure, broad shoulders framed by just bit too-long brown hair. “Decided to finally take on my S&M offer, moose?” Crowley’s eyes glinted with humor, reflecting the faint candle light. The young Winchester was being strangely quiet. His hazel eyes met Crowley’s with serious expression, as he lifted a hand and removed the only thing he was wearing- long brown robe. Crowley whistled. “Well, well, someone did a good job here. Does your brother know what you make his angel boyfriend do while we’re away?”

Sam was still standing, quiet and naked. He was covered in crimson symbols and writings, following the curves of his body. Several dead ancient languages mixed creating unsettling images on their living canvas. Nonetheless, the most impressive remained the fact that they were indeed carved into his flesh- some still forming pearly drops of blood. As he stepped into the devil’s trap, Crowley felt surge of power- thick, hot, surrounding him and gripping him like a vice, taking the oxygen out of his lungs. Heated red string of arousal passed through his body, and he moved instinctively in his bonds. Sam went on and straddled his hips, dragging his fingers over the demon’s still clothed chest, stopping at his belt. Crowley let out a shaky breath, half laugh-half moan. “You could’ve just asked you know. If that was what you were after…a bit of naughty fun while big bro is away, that need for autho-mmph” he couldn’t finish the sentence as lips were on his, effectively shutting him off; big warm hands opening his black slacks, gripping his hard-on and stroking him, pressing just at the right places. He felt warm liquid pooling over him and slicking him; after several fast strokes, Sam moved and pushed himself all the way down onto the demon. Crowley growled under his breath as he was enveloped in the tight heat of the hunter’s body.

The ease he slid in with meant he must’ve gotten himself ready before. The demon couldn’t stop his hips from lifting to meet the eager body above him, his mind on fire with the mental image of the younger Winchester preparing for him. Sam braced his hands on Crowley’s chest as he started moving, up and down, driving the demon deeper each time; he leaned down and pressed one of his wrists to Crowley’s mouth- warm liquid dripped between the demon’s lips; the coppery tang of it intoxicating him further as he buckled up, meeting Sam’s thrusts. The hunter moaned, his previously blank face cracking with emotion as he kept pushing himself onto Crowley, who licked his lips slowly after the wrist was removed from his face; taking deep breaths and feeling his demonic energy spike despite the devil trap; colliding with the thick energy radiating from Sam, who’s thrusts became more erratic; the dark, sheer force surrounding them had taken almost material form.

Loud noise like thunder build up, the candles flames scattered, moved by invisible wind and took momentary ghostly forms. Electricity-like current surrounded the devil’s trap and Crowley’s eyes widened in realization to what was happening, as Sam arched back, opening his mouth as in voiceless moan; but sudden blue light like an _angel grace_ started entering him. Crowley felt his body tense around his aching arousal and that tripped him over; he spilled his seed inside the whittling body above him.

The symbols carved in the hunter’s body flared; as he continued to mercilessly ride the demon and suck in the blue light, which almost seemed to be…trying to pull away. And Crowley knew that was exactly what it was trying to do- as it was not just angel grace…it was an _angel_. With one last push, Sam’s face twisted in ecstasy; his body frozen like a marble statue in a moment that lasted a forever and ended in seconds as all the light entered him; his head dropped down, mouth twisted in a grin as his eyes shone blue.

Then he leaned down once more, biting harshly on the side of the demon’s neck- drawing blood and sweeping his tongue over, swallowing it down. Crowley couldn’t even take a breath as the room was illuminated by a blinding light; with a rippling sound one, two, three sets of pitch black wings spread from Sam’s back, filling the room with soft feathers. The blue of his eyes faded to familiar green. He pushed himself of Crowley, looking into his eyes and speaking for the first time from the beginning of their encounter. “Gadreel is sealed in me now; caged in me. After all, I was meant for the Morningstar… This body could take and conceal an angel; even in his raw form. But I needed your help”

He moved to the side, taking a silver angel blade from the shadows. “Angel’s trap…”Crowley said, his voice hoarse.”And not only you needed devil energy, you needed it raw, primal…sex magic has that.” Sam just nodded. He unclasped one of the chains pinning Crowley’s hand down, and handled him the Angel blade. “Now there’s one more thing for you to do.” The King of Hell just looked at him. “Moose…as far as I’d enjoy your company in hell, I’d rather not have your brother, who’s now possessing the bloody mark of Cain after me, for getting his lil’ Sammy away while he was too busy fighting off Abbadon. Just because Cassie can’t do it doesn’t mean I will. If you die I better just damn well retire!” Crowley was close to yelling, using his all-authority voice like when he had to convince Sam to reject Gadreel.

The young Winchester just kept silent, as another figure walked out of the shadow corners of the room. “That is why I am here. To make sure he _doesn’t_ die” Castiel just kept the demon’s gaze; his blue eyes gleaming in the darkness.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Uh-oh, unbeta-d, all mistakes are my own, and I know I promised to never try writing fanfiction again but this kinda showed up in my mind and I just had do write it down.  
> Just the idea of Sam practically forcing Gadreel into himself with the help of Crowley's demonic sex power made me do the thing :D  
> No idea if there will be another chapter, most probably not XD


End file.
